


超狗血言情IF线库洛德迪米

by 帝国喵时代 (nasako)



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-22 23:50:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20000524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nasako/pseuds/%E5%B8%9D%E5%9B%BD%E5%96%B5%E6%97%B6%E4%BB%A3
Summary: 起名废的安定操作。警告！正文部分含部分剧透设定，介意的请关闭窗口。大纲文，狗血言情IF线+番外4P肉，互攻有。





	超狗血言情IF线库洛德迪米

**这个梗的原型一开始是这样的：**

打教会的时候，库洛德和迪米共斗。然后因为你知道的库洛德的水平，被近身了，眼看就要被魔法轰个零距离大破，迪米冲过来一个顶撞把库洛德撞飞自己硬吃了伤害，当时貌似没什么事，大家也不以为意。打完后迪米还杵在原地不动，老师觉得有点不对过去问你没事吧？手一伸还没碰到迪米就失去意识倒了。

专业诊查后发现事情大条了，迪米中的那发魔法攻击其实是教会密藏的高级诅咒，能让人神智昏乱思维退行，渐渐变成一个几乎完全丧失行动能力彻头彻尾的白痴，是教会用来暗中搞事的手段。

迪米醒过来之后的反应更是让大家心里一沉，对外界反应微弱，几乎已经认不出他人，茫然地坐在床上微垂着头，连求生欲都几乎丧失。库洛德这下坐不住了，自告奋勇要带迪米去寻找解除诅咒的方法——居住在遥远东方雪山的魔女。

大家商议安排好事务，菲利克斯帮忙安定青狮，老师继续管金鹿，库洛德扔下江山抱着自己心爱的美人儿踏上旅程。

迪米几乎不认得库洛德是谁，但是很温驯，被吩咐的话会很迟钝笨拙地行动，吃东西和换衣服能勉强自理，但是渐渐有退化的苗头。晚上睡觉和早上睡醒时都会叫着菲利克斯，把库洛德的大心脏扎了无数个洞，教迪米很多次我是库洛德，要叫库洛德，迪米茫然点头答应，转头又忘了继续叫菲利克斯或者老师的名字

晚上睡觉的时候本来是分床的，但是迪米自己会蹭过来抱住库洛德嘟哝一起，菲利克斯，一起……

库洛德捂脸，天国地狱。

旅程中库洛德没动过迪米，直到某天早上迪米睡醒迷迷糊糊地用晨勃了的下半身蹭库洛德。库洛德天人交战三秒钟然后管他呢吃吧！结果试图扒掉迪米裤子时遭受了前所未有的反抗，库洛德那个气啊，举起手想打迪米屁股让他老实一点，却听到把脸埋在枕头里的迪米断断续续地在哭：不要，不要菲利克斯，不要……

这种时候听到别的男人名字，库洛德翻白眼感觉根本搞不下去了，不过好歹侧面证明菲利克斯和迪米没那方面关系，可是现在心情烦躁高兴不起来。库洛德叹气准备从迪米身上下来，迪米哭得更凶了：“……不要……救救我，库洛德……”

库洛德瞬间爆炸。

“别哭了，我就在这里——”

尽管把迪米抱进怀里这样温柔安抚，迪米依然在哭，上气不接下气地向库洛德求助。库洛德一一应着勉强让迪米安静下来，但是自己硬硬的唧唧还顶着迪米的屁屁没解决啊！库洛德都快绝望地打算自己去一边撸出来算了，趴在库洛德怀里的迪米嗅了一下库洛德脖颈出渗出的细汗，迟疑地伸出舌头小猫似地舔了一下：“……库洛德？”

接下来的事情就简单了，虽然对着还懵懵懂懂的迪米有点负罪感，但是前所未有直率地抱着自己撒娇磨蹭呢喃：“库洛德的味道，库洛德……喜欢，库洛德，最喜欢了……”软绵绵地迎合自己一切要求什么都照做温驯又可爱嗯咪嗯咪呻吟的迪米，库洛德觉得会做过头绝对不是自己一个人的责任（没在反省）

**想了想后，最终细化扩展为这样：**

当年求学阶段，初入学的金鹿学生们很兴奋，学级休息室谈笑。夜深了女孩子们去休息后，话题自然转向有点色色的方向。男孩子们对别的学级的妹子们评头论足兴致勃勃，库洛德更是口花花，说单论美貌的话，那位青狮的王子殿下可真是俊俏啊，花点手段把他哄到手睡个十次八次让他死心塌地后再狠狠甩掉感觉也稳赚不赔啊哈哈哈哈~~

这段话过于劲爆迅速传遍全校，导致迪米很反感库洛德这个人。库洛德倒是全不在意，兴致勃勃开始追求迪米，理所当然地被迪米各种拒绝可依然自得其乐调戏得很开心。甚至在舞会结束后特意等在迪米房门前：“——我还有一曲，想与你共舞。”

虽然已经明白库洛德是个很不错的人，可对感情这方面很洁癖的迪米想起那个发言，很生气地拒掉了。

接下来走皇女线，迪米差不多被逼到精神崩溃，被俘虏。皇女本来想杀他，最终决定不自己动手，放出假消息说把人关在首都大牢，用来钓意图营救迪米的青狮的人，实际上则把迪米关到边境地牢让他慢慢死去。一周后，库洛德收到情报后犹豫了一会儿，最终放心不下潜入边境城市的地牢，找到迪米的牢房时，已经是地狱一般的情况。

完全被狱卒们当作玩具残酷对待的迪米奄奄一息遍体鳞伤，随时都可能断气。库洛德强忍着等狱卒们施暴完毕，用干净的毯子卷起轻得可怕浑身脏污的迪米顺利越狱逃跑。事后狱卒们担心被上头追责，在库洛德动用的暗线情报人员暗示下，给上头报了个迪米已经死了尸体埋在某某处，找了个身型差不多的金发尸体埋过去。于是在公开记录上迪米已经是个死人了。女皇拿到报告后罕见发呆了半分钟，然后就把这事抛开了。

库洛德把人救走后，花了好大时间精力去医治迪米。迪米几乎已经没有什么求生欲，精神半崩溃状态，淡漠地看着库洛德对自己耗时耗力，也不怎么说话，经常看着蓝天发呆。花了大半个月才恢复到能吃一点流食之外的东西。复健也是库洛德非常热心扶着迪米来做，找了专门的护理人员看护。晚上库洛德会跑过来守着迪米睡觉，在迪米床榻旁边再搭一张床躺下。迪米对这种行为露出了有点困惑的眼神，库洛德嘿嘿一笑，也不解释，小心翼翼握了一下迪米缠着厚厚绷带的手指就松开，说别怕，睡吧。

迪米冷漠地想，难道还有什么东西值得自己害怕吗？没有了。

迪米恢复到可以自己下地走动花了差不多两个月，库洛德不管多忙每天都会跑过来找他聊天说话，晚上则一定会陪迪米睡。而迪米是不理会这个的，自己困了就睡，从来不等库洛德。

某天夜里很晚了库洛德才跑过来，意外地发现迪米没睡，很明显在等自己，库洛德有点懵，靠过去问怎么了是不是还有什么地方不舒服？

迪米看着他没说话，看得库洛德一头雾水又有点尴尬时，迪米伏下眼帘，伸手拉开库洛德宽松的睡裤，艰难地趴下身体埋头在库洛德股间开舔。库洛德被吓坏了，赶紧抓住迪米肩膀把人拉开，又不敢太大力，怕扯裂他身上的伤口，又急又气低声吼你瞎搞什么！

迪米面无表情看他：你不是想要这个吗？

库洛德气急败坏：我没那个意思！你……

迪米很安静地打断：那你现在可以把我扔掉了。

库洛德：……啥？

迪米：你想睡多少次都可以，想扔掉也可以，我没所谓的。

库洛德：（终于想起自己五年前造的口孽）……我不是……操啊！

感觉没法解释了，库洛德只能抱紧迪米叹了口气，喃喃：不是那样的……

迪米斜过冰蓝色的眼睛看着抱住自己的这个男人，内心没有一丝波澜。他不明白库洛德想要什么，但是他已经不在乎也不想去理会了。

迪米继续在库洛德行宫里养伤，他知道要救回自己当初的花费有多大，于是会在精力允许的情况下给库洛德整理一下文件，分门别类轻重缓急清清楚楚。身体状态好一些时会默默地跟着库洛德充当护卫——既然库洛德不想要他的身体，那就这样多少还一点吧。

库洛德第一次发现迪米有这样跟着自己纯属意外，他没碰迪米，所以想啪的时候就和自己身边的舞姬妾侍玩。这天库洛德确实玩得有点晚了，出来的时候想着啊现在回去迪米大概已经睡了吧~结果走出房间，发现迪米抱着支长枪靠坐在房外回廊的墙下睡着了。库洛德傻眼，走过去试图抱起迪米，结果被迪米杀气十足本能出枪抵住喉咙。借着月光看清是库洛德之后迪米一瞬间露出小孩子做了错事的局促表情，低下头收起枪，试图站起来，却因为坐得太久脚麻几乎摔倒。库洛德没说什么，走上去抱住迪米，发现他已经冷得透了，心疼担心他可能会冻坏发烧之余还有点尴尬，估计迪米有从头听到尾，于是轻轻说了句以后不要这样了。

迪米整个身体都僵了一下，低下头第一次说了对不起。

库洛德感觉不对，这人肯定想歪了，赶紧补充：我不是那个意思，你多重视自己一点，要是又病了怎么办。

迪米沉默了一会儿说，是，给你添麻烦了对不起。

库洛德头大无比，平时骚话滔滔不绝的舌头现在却打结了，怎么说都没效果，越描越黑，只得把人抱回房间，睡觉时头一次爬上迪米那边的床把人抱住，闷闷地憋了一句：我是不会放手的，死心吧迪米。

迪米有些困惑地看了一眼库洛德，对上那双闪亮的眼睛时似被火烫着一般急速躲开，想重新低头时，库洛德凑过来吻了他。

睡吧。

因为库洛德长期呆在行宫不回去，半年后洛廉兹放心不下跑过来找他，结果见了鬼一样看到迪米抱着一堆机密文书走进库洛德的办公室干着秘书的工作，当场就指着迪米冲库洛德吼出来：你疯了啊！这家伙已经半点利用价值都没有了，他只是一个定时炸弹！要是被帝国那边知道了不单单是你整个联盟都要遭殃，为什么不赶紧杀了他！

迪米眼皮都不抬，仿佛事情完全与自己无关，默默地继续展开一份份文件快速浏览后给库洛德分类放到案头。忙着签字库洛德呃了一下说我知道了，等我先忙完再说。

当天晚上，库洛德从背后揽着迪米的腰咬他耳朵：我还以为你会一个人去牵匹马离开呢。

迪米沉默了一下，说：我不会给你添麻烦的……还是说，你希望我那样做？

怎么会。迪米……今天晚上可以吗？

嗯。

迪米放松身体，任由库洛德把他按趴在床上：……你还没有玩腻吗？

不会的，迪米……不可能有那一天的。库洛德吻了一下迪米的后颈，再轻咬一口，留下淡淡牙印：和我一起走吧。离开联盟，去帕迈拉，这辈子都一直在一起。除非我死了，否则不许离开我身边……迪米，答应我。

库洛德前所未有的严肃语气让迪米有些困惑，这些要求和现在又有什么差别呢？他早已无处可去，答应下来似乎也没什么不同——然而他还是感到死寂的内心深处有一点奇妙的骚动，他说不清楚那是什么，太过陌生，也似乎无关紧要。于是他在库洛德再次俯身过来亲吻他脸颊的时候，轻轻地点了一下头。

好。

库洛德把迪米带回了帕迈拉，时间是秋天，迪米本来挺耐寒的但是这会儿还没全好，身上披着蓝色毛绒围脖大麾包得严实显得弱不禁风，被库洛德抱在身前共乘一骑，下马都是库洛德扶着才下的地。落后一个身位跟着库洛德，看上去蔫蔫的，神游天外什么都没在理会。出城接人的库洛德爸爸看得皱眉头，对儿子带个这样一个废物回来很不高兴。上来就一句“怎么搞的！”语气有点冲，去拍库洛德肩膀的手也没控制力气。库洛德一看哎呀怎么老爸又生气了？为啥啊？算了算了就疼一下吧——做好了被打趴下的心理准备。谁知势大力沉的一击挥到一半竟然啪一声被狠狠打开，爸爸不敢置信地看着那个突然站到库洛德身前的家伙，感觉自己的手掌居然被那股蛮横的劲儿打得隐隐发麻。

迪米罕见地目露凶光，犹如一头露出獠牙的狮子，抬眼冷冷蹬视库洛德他爸：你想对他做什么？

爸爸先是一愣，随即遇猎心喜，露出杀意满满好战猎食者的笑容：不错嘛年轻人……

两人之间电闪雷鸣，迪米寸步不让，库洛德在一边哈哇哇哇怎么办我爹和我媳妇儿要打起来了但是媳妇儿好帅哦湿惹。

还在联盟时，迪米给库洛德当护卫，跟着人出去打猎，一枪钉死了一头潜伏得很好试图扑击库洛德的狮子。场面有惊无险，当天晚上野营，队伍里的人把狮子皮剥了，肉和骨头就扔在一边。迪米过去拣了狮子的后大腿骨，截了一段下来洗干净，就带在身上了。没人说他什么，迪米没事做的时候就安安静静地坐在角落里用小刀一点一点地削骨头，像是消遣一样的。

被带到帕迈拉后，库洛德牵着迪米的手去他们住处旁边的湖滨散步。秋日金黄的叶子与高远的蓝天映在碧绿的湖水上，凉爽的风吹动发丝，迪米默不作声地任由库洛德絮絮叨叨讲着这里发生过的童年。在天边云霞渐生，夕阳绯红之际，迪米忽然停住了脚步。

牵着人回屋的库洛德诧异回头，迪米的脸一半沉在阴影里，一半是温暖的橘红。寡言得让人以为他不会再说话的青年伸手把一样东西放到库洛德掌心。

给你。

库洛德看了一眼，认出是那条狮子后腿骨头雕刻而成的物件，形状质朴，却是不容错认的一柄短刀。

……迪米？

来自青狮的王子殿下极轻极浅地笑了一下，快得让人怀疑那是错觉。

收下吧。

库洛德严肃起来，回身走过去，用握住那柄短刀的手牵起迪米的手， 举到唇边，郑重落下一吻。

——遵命，我的王子殿下。

**正文那么清淡番外篇要狠狠搞回来！**

目测迪米无论是身高体重还是体格都比库洛德高壮一点，五年后那个全身重甲……不愧是STR60，人形重坦。然后我就，啊，有点，想看五年前野孩子库洛德推五年后人妻迪米，开大车真香。结果嘛。

——五年前的两人和五年后的两人突然被放进了同一个不做爱就不能出去的房间！

四个人面面相觑，五年后的库洛德和迪米很淡定，尤其是迪米冷峻雍容大气沉稳，把五年前的两个小朋友看得各种羡慕憧憬。

五年前库洛德和迪米还是手都没牵过的关系，库洛德观察五年后的迪米发现一个很有意思的细节：自己身体姿态非常放松，两人虽然是并排而立，迪米却有一个微小的偏转角度，站得稍微靠前一点，身体重心和脸的角度都有点护着库洛德的味道。库洛德还在想哦哟看来未来的我进度不错啊，对面两个大人已经开始无奈叹气。

“原来是这个啊。”

“唔，原来如此，说得通说得通。迪米你当年肯定被吓得不轻吧？”

“我不像你那么心大……”

库洛德忽然靠过去用两个小家伙听不到的音量咬耳朵：“那个时候的迪米……还是处女吧？”

已经是老司机的迪米只是稍稍一抿嘴，就很平静地点了点头。

“那么……还记得当时里边被射得有多满吗？”

迪米瞪了一眼坏笑着的库洛德，没答他。库洛德兴致勃勃地拍拍迪米肩膀：“那过去的我就先交给你了，不要把‘我’榨过头啊。”

迪米没什么表情地叹了口气，离开库洛德身边向五年前熟悉又陌生的库洛德走去，边走边解下大麾，展露出里边的黑色全身重甲，熟练地一一解开，就那样随意扔在地上，砸出哐哐闷响。

成年迪米一过来身高体型超有压迫感，库洛德目眩神迷狂冒心心，还没来得及说话迪米已经超熟练地把人推坐在地，自己跪下来解开库洛德腰带，无比自然地低头闭眼开始口。库洛德那个惊吓啊，但是迪米技巧好得吓人，又对库洛德的弱点和喜好了如指掌，啾啾咻咻连亲带吸舌舔喉吞手玩蛋蛋，色情度爆炸。库洛德兵败如山倒，指缝大开眼睛瞪得大大的捂着脸才两分钟就缴了械。迪米含着小库洛德很仔细地吸吮了一会儿，才慢慢吐出被舔得干干净净的性器，抬头对库洛德张开嘴，让他看清楚自己舌头上的粘稠精液后，再闭上嘴把东西给咽下去。

库洛德被刺激得刚射完的唧唧迅速恢复成硬邦邦状态，当迪米俯身过来压在自己身上时还在想“啊被这样的迪米上也好棒”。看出了库洛德的想法，迪米老脸一红，凑过去含住库洛德耳垂边舔边道歉：“对不起……这边……得先来一次……”说着忍耐着闷哼一声，从自己后穴里慢慢拉出一串濡湿的珠子，喘息着解释：“今天……着甲……只是去视察整备，还没有出战需要，所以……这种程度的，可以……”

库洛德脑子爆炸：未来的我得是拯救了世界吧居然能把那个帝弥托利调教成这样妈呀爹啊我是在做梦吗？？？

有点情动的迪米伸手扶住小库洛德，很轻松地把整根性器吞进体内，俯趴在库洛德身上扭动腰肢骑乘。库洛德被钳制着想动都没办法，节奏完全被迪米带着，鸡鸡被湿热温软到的小穴殷勤地吞吸，爽到快要融化之余浪叫得好大声，还不忘伸出手扶住迪米的腰一路往上摸，不放弃任何可以揩油的机会。迪米被摸到有点不好意思，喘息着道歉：“对不起……不先这样……我硬不起来……唔、哈啊……待会……我会努力……的……嗯啊！”

库洛德一脸新奇地轻轻揪了一下迪米胸前那个闪闪发亮的金属小东西：“乳钉……？”

“是……的，啊……等等、那么、用力的话！啊……会、会顶不住的……！啊、啊啊嗯！”

把迪米柔软乳房恣意揉捏玩弄到变形的库洛德首次掌握到上风，还没得意多久就震惊地发现迪米内部猛然绞紧，浑身颤抖着高潮了，前边硬起来的性器却没有任何东西射出来——头一次见识到迪米居然能做到干性高潮，库洛德目瞪口呆。迪米涨红了脸，抬起臀让被自己榨出第二发的炽热肉棒退出去，努力装成凶凶的模样掩饰自己的尴尬：“好了，接下来到你了混蛋小色狼！”

迪米先是张开腿跪坐在库洛德身上，伸手把刚才内射的精液慢慢抠出来，接在手心拿来当润滑开拓库洛德的后边。等可以进两根手指后迪米撩起耳边发丝，低头用舌头细致温柔地进一步开拓，最后从后边抱起来库洛德压抑着自己的呻吟缓缓。库洛德处于一个超级震惊同时因为对方技术好过头爽翻天的状态，才被顶了几下第三发就要蓄势待发，可迪米居然伸手按住了马眼，说：“等一下……”

“为什么嘛！啊……！”

被打断的库洛德刚要不满挣扎，就看到比抱着自己的迪米纤细青葱太多的小迪米抽噎着，被成年的自己抱了过来。看来他们也完事了至少一次，小迪米裤子被扒了，上衣还套着不过也凌乱不堪，哭得眼角发红死死夹住腿，却比不过成年库洛德的力气。成年库洛德得意洋洋地笑着，用抱小孩子尿尿的姿势把小迪米抱到五年前的自己面前，打开少年满是指痕的白皙大腿，手指一左一右拉开刚刚被夺取掉处女红肿泥泞的蜜穴，让年轻的库洛德在鼻尖几乎能碰触到的距离看着粉红蠕动着的粘膜，以及浓稠精液缓缓滴落的绝景。

小迪米感觉到库洛德温热的呼吸吹进肠道，颤抖着无力地捂住脸哀声哭着求库洛德：“别看……”

两个库洛德同时被萌爆，成年迪米叹了口气，说：“好啦不要太过……”

成年库洛德把脱力的小迪米放到库洛德的大腿上，后背靠在自己胸前，再探头过去和自己的迪米亲了一口：“心疼了？”

“……不至于。”

迪米尽可能装成无动于衷的样子冷淡回答，实际上却没忍住顶了年轻的库洛德一记狠的，让库洛德一个弹跳差点翻白眼，同时也害得跨坐在库洛德腿上的小迪米也一声哀叫。

成年库洛德笑嘻嘻托起浑身发抖的小迪米，成年迪米则很配合地扶住年轻库洛德的性器，让小迪米还没能合拢的后穴顺利无比地把库洛德挺立着的性器整个吃下。截然不同的青涩紧致，以及后边成年迪米的顶弄让库洛德爽到升天，是秒射在小迪米体内。成年库洛德噗一声笑了：“年轻真好啊。”

大库洛德很坏地伸手插入小迪米还含着库洛德的后穴，惹得小迪米哭到快窒息，最后和年轻的自己把小迪米双龙了。小迪米害怕得不行死死抱住库洛德把脑袋埋在他肩窝里哭，成年迪米先是和成年库洛德缠绵悱恻地在两个小孩子旁边舌吻，后来有点心软就扶起小迪米的脸安抚温柔地吻过去的自己，舌吻，把小迪米的舌头都勾出来缠绕的玩法，把两个库洛德都看得梆硬。可怜小迪米刚被安抚得有一点点喘息之机，就又哭着哀鸣：“为什么……又变大了……不要……”

成年迪米无奈放弃，操很惨就是这样自找的，他也救不了了，只能努力把小库洛德操到高潮了好几次。等小迪米被两个库洛德轮流内射了几次后，迪米抽身出来，把过去的自己上了。是那种非常百合的上法，艳丽又色情却充满了抚慰的味道，全程都在用触摸拥抱亲吻来引导安抚精神快要崩溃小迪米慢慢放松下来。库洛德看着成年迪米缓缓扭腰，后穴溢出精液的模样，没忍住过去把自己还硬着的性器整个一插到底，有些凶暴地顶弄起来。迪米很软地啊了一声，猫咪似地迎合着库洛德，乳头和小迪米互相磨蹭，把小迪米亲得神智模糊嗯嗯啊啊。成年库洛德哀怨地蹭过来：“迪米……人家也要~”

于是迪米抬起头，边榨库洛德边非常迷恋地给成年库洛德口，迷迷糊糊的小迪米也跟着成年迪米的动作去舔，幼猫舔奶般的挫劣稚嫩与熟练高超的技巧一起来，爽得库洛德不行，在成年迪米含住自己蛋蛋舔的时候把小迪米给颜射了。

（中略）

迪米在房间看着书，忽然秒切回来，衣衫凌乱，裤子没了，人是懵的。反应过来后浑身发抖，屁股感觉特别不对，伸手一摸脸，手里黏糊糊的。嘴里也满是奇怪的味道，一张嘴吐了粘稠白浊液体出来，迪米踉踉跄跄走进浴室，哆嗦着脱掉裤子，大股大股的精液从体内不停溢出的感觉差点把他搞疯。

小王子不明白这一切都是怎么了，他觉得自己大概是被谁诅咒了，绝望地清理自己，最后崩溃地坐在冰冷的浴缸里很小声地哭了。

库洛德那边，切回房间的瞬间就察觉到不对，这是啪了个爽的感觉啊哎呀不行腿软……一坐下感觉到后边也被动过，而且是那种虽然没做什么事后清理但是技巧特别好，一点都不会不舒服的。可是自己前边也被榨到一滴都不剩了。身上似乎有点奇妙的香味残留，嗅了嗅也没什么头绪，反正没吃亏，于是心很大地跑浴室洗了澡，神清气爽地睡了。

五年后

帕迈拉，库洛德自家会客室，冬天晚上大家坐成一圈和乐融融聊天谈笑。库洛德忽然沉默了一会儿，露出一个有点谜的不和谐微笑，看着大家继续聊。这时他身后靠着的那一大堆枕头被子之海涌动了一下，埋没在金碧辉煌大花被子里的金色发丝动了一动，传出含糊不清的鼻音：……库洛德？

库洛德一转过头就看到迷迷瞪瞪撑起身体的迪米，柔软的毛毯从他身上滑落露出肌肉如豹子般匀称健美却满是伤痕的身体，白皙肌肤上遍布着不久前情事留下的粉红痕迹。迪米朦朦胧胧地抬起一只手揉了揉眼睛，感觉还是困，没完全清醒。

库洛德引以为豪的自制力在迪米把头靠过来蹭自己肩窝时就当场死掉了，脑子狂叫亲他亲他嘴巴也不受控制地亲了下去，还好双手有自动行事刷一下把大好春光包起来。

亲了一会嘴儿才把持住的库洛德努力维持形象，表面泰然自若实际慌得一笔打横抱起迪米站起来，冲大家笑笑挥个手就在尴尬的一片死寂中往外走，刚出门就撒丫子跑回寝室把迪米往床上一扔开始喘——迪米恢复过来体重有在回升，现在库洛德抱他跑有点吃力了。终于醒过来的迪米没发现刚才自己做了什么，就很自然地伸手摸库洛德的头，把人抱进怀里亲了一口额头：库洛德？我刚才好像做梦了……

不是梦。

库洛德享受了一会儿媳妇儿的温情抱抱就推开迪米，三下五除二把自己衣服扒了再扑上去抱住人往床上一倒滚作一团：我爱你，宝贝儿~

——END——

追加一个小甜饼

又过了两年，大家种田农兵准备就绪要出发打皇女＋老师了，出征前的内部军事会议结束后，库洛德很严肃地手掌交叉在鼻子下边沉思。洛伦兹和菲利克斯都以为他还有什么烦恼，就让他说出来大家一起参谋。库洛德沉吟了片刻，非常苦恼地开口：我在想，这几天是不是应该先想办法禁欲，不然我担心自己会在出发前被迪米在床上榨干……  
洛伦兹狂翻白眼：那你们分房睡啊！  
库洛德：我也想但是不抱着迪米我睡不好啊！  
菲利克斯：你把那头山猪锁起来不行吗！  
库洛德：出现啦！问题发言！被锁起来的迪米那只会让我引以为傲的自制力死更快啊混蛋！  
被两人一起用“这人怎么回事”的目光鄙视十分烦恼的库洛德，忽然听到文件哗啦哗啦掉地的声音，抬头一看发现是拿文件过来的迪米在门口目瞪口呆。库洛德战战兢兢：迪米？你什么时候过来的？  
迪米拼死忍耐着把文件全摔到库洛德脸上的冲动，捡起掉地的文件在好好放到库洛德案头：在菲利克斯他们劝你说出来的时候。  
库洛德可怜兮兮地小狗眼神看他：迪米……  
迪米狠瞪他一眼没理会转身走了。  
库洛德，击沉。  
当天晚上库洛德哭着喊着：迪米不要啊——却抵不过迪米的怪力被反锁在自己寝室内，迪米用自己的圣枪当门栓锁死了门，才发现一个很严重的问题：他在Almyra一直和库洛德同住，是没有自己房间的……所以迪米今天晚上没地方睡了！  
没办法，迪米只好去找菲利克斯试图借宿，被铁青着脸的前下属无情拒绝：滚回你的山猪圈！别把我牵扯到你们的夫妇喧哗里！


End file.
